My Girl
by J Daisy
Summary: It was almost as if all the magnetism in the Earth had rearranged itself and was currently located in these two masses. WilsonCam. COMPLETE!
1. Just Like Magnets

_Disclaimer…Make love, not lawsuits. I don't own anything._

_Author's Note…It seems my dear Muse has taken a page out of my book and has locked herself up in her room for the time being. So, while I was waiting for her to return, a new, shinier Muse (who goes by the name of "Musette") introduced herself and gave this little story to me. I like it. And don't worry about the original Muse. She will be back soon…it will just take some coaxing and ice-cream. The excellent reviews helped a lot though._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson pounded on the door. _What am I doing here anyway? She won't want to see me. _Pound. _This is pathetic. Pathetic._ Pound. _Then stop knocking, idiot. _Wilson turned to go when suddenly the door was opened by a flushed Cameron. Wilson gaped. Apparently, she had been in the shower so she was all wet and clean looking and the clean made him feel dirty and…

"Wilson! Hi! Wasn't expecting to see you there. Sorry, I was in the shower…showering. Yeah. So…" Cameron suddenly felt something very strange. It was almost as if all the magnetism in the Earth had rearranged itself and was currently located in these two masses.

Wilson felt the same, oddly familiar and unfamiliar attraction and randomly thrust a small stack of papers into her face. "I'm divorced. For two months I've been divorced. I want to talk."

Cameron blinked. "Wanna come inside?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson had never really penned Cameron down as a good person to pour your heart out to, but she was perfect. She knew the right time to ask the right questions and with her, it just felt right. Righter than any of his wives.

"Why'd you cheat?" Cameron asked it bluntly, but she honestly didn't see any other way.

"Because I wasn't happy."

Cameron considered this for a moment. "Were you happy with this other person?"

"Nope. I had another girl in mind than the one I cheated with."

"So, it was just meaningless?"

"I guess but…I don't know. It meant _something_…it stood for something."

Cameron understood. She knew what it felt like to replace sex with something else. But she never experienced the after-effects, because she had never actually done it.

She just wished and wished and wished.

"And you never talked to this girl? Never told her your feelings?"

Wilson felt embarrassed. "No, I didn't."

"And she's never…noticed you before? Or the feelings that you have for her?"

Wilson was silent for a moment, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't make her suspect anything.

Even though she definitely should.

"She's always been…too distracted."

Cameron mulled this over then stood up. They had been talking for hours and Wilson was fidgeting, he looked like he wanted to get home. He stood on one side of the threshold, she the other. An eerie hush filled the air as the unmistakable attraction returned. Cameron gave herself a quick shake and smiled at him. "Well, Wilson, you're a good guy and for your sake, I hope this girl notices."

Wilson smiled back and walked down the empty hallway. Cameron leaned unconsciously leaned against the doorway and smiled at his retreating form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 7:30 on a Monday morning and Cameron was glad for the traffic. Traffic meant she would be at work a little late which meant seeing Wilson a little late which meant it gave this feeling more time to go away.

Unfortunately, it seemed very stubborn and showed no signs of doing that. Cameron was almost disappointed when she turned on the radio (to drown out her thoughts) only to hear that the traffic on the Jefferson Freeway was letting up. Cameron's natural navigation system immediately told her to get on that, as the exit was just coming up. But instead, she passed it, basking in the warm glow of procrastination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson was frantically pacing the hallway of PPTH. He was debating in his mind whether or not to ask House if Cameron had called in sick. On one hand, it would mean he wouldn't have to deal with the almost irresistible pull between them. On the other hand, it also would mean that he didn't get to see her.

Decisions, decisions.

Finally, Wilson burst into House's office, nearly knocking him off his chair.

"The heck?"

"Did Cameron call in sick today or something?"

"What?"

"Do you need me to repeat the question?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious is all. She's uhhh…she referred a patient to me and I have to talk to her about it. The patient, that is." Wilson was lying through his teeth and he knew it. _Oh well. I'll pay the price later._

Actually, Cameron would.

"No, she didn't. Did she really refer another patient to you? You're going to have to make her issue the diagnosis herself, you know."

Wilson couldn't believe House was buying into his lie. Wilson opened his mouth to get into more detail (_when did I become this good at lying?_) when Cameron burst into the room.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. Traffic. Bad traffic."

House looked annoyed. "You could have taken the Jefferson Freeway, but you're just putting off telling some poor patient that they're dying. Get over yourself. Jeez."

Cameron blinked. Wilson shot her an apologetic look. Cameron looked irritated and confused but she played along anyway.

"Fine! I'll go tell them right now!" And with that, she stomped off.

House looked at Wilson. "What was that?"

Wilson could only shrug his shoulders. At this point, he truly did not know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the rest of the day, Wilson avoided Cameron, although she was trying desperately to find him. Finally, when an "innocent" wheelchair race with House went wrong, Wilson had ended up stumbling in the lab where Cameron was just finishing up running some gels. She made no movement; maybe she hadn't heard him.

Wilson decided to give her a scare. He crept slowly up behind her, his hand all a poised to grab onto her shoulders, and whispered in his best Darth Vader impression "hello."

Cameron let out a girly little scream and fell off her chair, bringing the seat and Wilson down with her. She was laughing hysterically, and so was Wilson. _It feels good to laugh like that_.

They must have laughed for ten minutes like that, sitting on the lab room floor. Finally, Wilson gasped out the conversation he knew he had to have.

"Cameron, you remember that talk we had the other day?"

Cameron, who had tears running down her face, tried to wipe the smile off her face, as they were obviously onto more serious stuff. "Yeah, I do."

"Umm, ok, good. Because I was wondering, you know, if you wanted to…"

Cameron still had no idea what he was talking about. She shifted her legs so she was sitting Indian style and put her hands in her lap, and pulled on each of her fingers. It was a little quirk that she did whenever she got nervous of something. But what was there to be nervous of now?

So many things.

"If I wanted to…"

"If you wanted to go out on a date with me." Wilson blurted out.

Cameron shrugged. "Ok."

"_Ok?_ Are you serious? You didn't have to answer right away…I mean, you could take that back and think it over, if you want to."

Cameron shrugged again. "No, it sounds nice. Can't knock it off 'till you try it, right?"

Wilson nodded. "Yeah. Can't do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The unlikely duo had decided not to tell anyone about their impending date, as it was just a first date, it probably wouldn't amount to anything, and neither Wilson nor Cameron felt up to fielding comments from House.

That Friday night, at 8:00, Wilson met Cameron outside a theatre. They were going to attempt the typical "dinner and a movie" date, so it was casual, but Wilson thought Cameron looked beautiful in her wine red top and nice jeans.

When she saw his face, she laughed. "I know. Don't be offended. No one ever pens me down as a Communist but…" she shrugged. "That's the real me."

The movie was…awful. Wilson and Cameron had spent the whole time whispering to each other and making fun of it. They practically ran from the theatre when it ended. Their dinner reservation had fallen through, so they had gotten a pizza and some ice-cream, and were currently strolling down the street, reflecting on the night they had.

Wilson looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet, suddenly shy. "So…"

"This was fun."

"Yeah, it was. Do you want to do this again, sometime?"

Cameron smiled. "That would be nice."

Wilson felt instant relief, then incredibly nervous. He had no idea why; they hadn't even set a date yet.

Now it was Cameron's turn to look at the ground. "Look, I got to go. I have work tomorrow."

"Oh, ok. Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you here like this."

"No, that's ok. I had a really good time." And without giving it any thought, she leaned in and gave Wilson a kiss.

If Cameron had any worries that he might reject it, they were instantly put in check, as Wilson returned it, in a major way. He put her arms around her and kind of swayed her side to side. He let out a little laugh; she looked so surprised and her eyes were so wide. She leaned in a little closer.

"Hey, you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I never, ever, kiss a guy like that on a first date."

Wilson looked deep into her eyes. "Me neither. But, you, know, with a girl."

Cameron let out a giggle and broke away, she knew that if she didn't leave now, then she wouldn't be able to do it later.

Wilson watched her walk off and then looked up at the sky. "What have I gotten myself into?"

The stars remained silent.

_Author's Note…So, what did you think? Should it be a oneshot…or should I continue? If I do, I have a plan, I just don't know how to get from Point A to Point B…at least without fluff. Oh well. So anyway, please review and give me advice on this conundrum! Thanks!_


	2. Pearly Whites

_Disclaimer…Ok, you pulled it out of me…I own House. Ok, no I don't. I totally don't. Don't sue please!_

_Author's Note…8 Reviews! Holy moly…reviewers are such pretty people! I didn't know there were so many Wilson/Cam shippers…I always thought they were one of the most compatible couples. Anyways, enjoy this chapter…please keep the reviews coming!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron rolled over under her covers and let out a sigh of contentment. Her eyes weren't even open and the reception on the radio was fuzzy, but she felt warm all over and in a generally gushy mood. She replayed the previous night's events in her mind and tingled.

_Boy meets girl._

_Boy likes girl._

_Girl meets boy's friend._

_Girl likes boy's friend._

_Boy's friend rejects girl._

_Other girl rejects boy._

_Boy finally tells girl he like-likes her._

_Girl realizes she has feelings for him too._

_Girl's self-esteem is lowered significantly for taking months to notice the obvious._

_At last, boy and girl go on successful date._

_And they all lived happily ever after._

Cameron dreamily walked over to the bathroom, where she started to brush her teeth. She looked up in the mirror and noticed she was smiling. It would have been sweet if there wasn't a toothbrush coming out of her mouth and toothpaste everywhere. Nevertheless, Cameron didn't remember a time, any time, in her life where she had woken up smiling, let alone not even realized it.

And even as she got dressed, made herself some cereal, and drove to work, she dimly wondered in the back of her happy mind if she would ever be able to stop smiling.

But once she stepped into the hospital, all of that sugary happiness melted away into evil anxiety. _What if he didn't have a good time? Don't be stupid, if he hadn't had a good time, why would he have asked you out again? Well, maybe he was just being polite. Or maybe he really did have a good time and wants to see you again. Well, you'll see him again soon, as you work together. Oh joy, here comes the object of your…affections? Nerves? General tangle of emotions that do not compliment each other in any way, shape or form? _

Wilson felt the same way, although the war of his mind wasn't so complex. (_She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me…_) He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, and she in hers, that they didn't notice they were in the same elevator until they had reached the second floor.

"Oh! Hi Jiwilson!"

Wilson blinked. "Jiwilson?"

Cameron blushed. "I started to say Jimmy, but then I realized we were at work and…"

Wilson laughed. "Fine, you can call me Jiwilson but only if you let me call you Alermon."

"_Alermon_! Jiwilson is much better than Alermon!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Wow, we really is smart!"

Wilson laughed again. It was a very refreshing feeling. He shuffled his feet. "So, last night was fun."

Cameron's insides were jumping all over the place in excitement. "Yeah, I had a really good time."

Nobody said anything. _Darn it! Said too much! _Cameron broke the silence. "We should go out again sometime. I mean, only if you want to. You don't have too. I mean, if you just said it was fun to be polite than that's…" _Gee, you really are some kind of relationship stupid._

"...incredibly cruel to lead you on like that" Wilson finished for her. "I did have a good time, and I would certainly like to go out again with you. That is, unless _you_ went on that little rant just to be polite…" Cameron laughed.

"Ok, I honestly had a great time. I would honestly like to do it again."

"Me too. Honestly."

Cameron giggled. "This is the longest elevator ride I have ever taken."

"You noticed that too?"

"Oh yes. I'm very attentive. I think it's broken."

"_Oh darn. Looks like we'll have to find something to do for another fifteen minutes._"

"_What a shame._"

They both sat down. Wilson started a conversation he had been planning on avoiding for quite a long time. "So, what do you want to do? Here?"

Cameron slightly misinterpreted that. "Well, technically we've only been going out for two days, and I'm just not ready for that kind of…"

Wilson cracked up. "No, no, no. Here. At work."

Cameron blushed furiously. "Oh. _Whoopsie. _Yeah, I'm not sure. Maybe we should wait a little bit before telling everyone."

"That's what I was thinking. Except my version of a little bit is indefinitely."

Suddenly, the elevator lurched the doors cracked open. They stepped out. "So, nothing until further notice than?"

"Exactly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foreman and Chase knew something was up with Cameron. She had been in a daze all day and was practically biting her lip to keep from smiling. Chase thought Cameron had simply gone off the deep end. Foreman didn't think it was so simple. The two stared at Cameron as she ran a few gels.

"I just think she's gone mad."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "We _could_ just ask her, you know."

"Crazy as it seems…"

"I just have no idea what could make her so…giddy."

"Maybe the little voices in her head are telling her to be happy. What's the phrase…_don't worry, be happy_? Is that it?"

"You think Cameron's a hippie?"

"Heh. How funny would it be if she secretly was and her closet is chock full of tie-dye?"

"I don't see why you think extremist political ideals are so funny."

"_Someone _is a little sensitive today."

"That's usually her job."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "You know, I can _hear _you guys talking. Seriously, you're only fifteen feet away. Lower you voices!"

Chase blushed while Foreman called out an apology. Cameron returned with a sassy "no worries, mate." Foreman and Cameron shared a laugh at Chase's expense and for the rest of the day, proceeded to tease him. Cameron hoped that it distracted the two from her "giddiness."

It _so _didn't.

_Author's Note…See? Fluff! Ok, that wasn't all fluff. Sorry it took so long getting this chapter up…I hope it was worth it. Sorry that was such a short chapter…I hope to have a longer one up soon. Until then, please review. Thanks!_


	3. Pot, Meet Kettle

_Disclaimer…Don't own House._

_Author's Note…Sorry for the delay in updates. I try, but I want to keep the quality high here. Am I doing a good job? Also, I just found out this story has been added to a c2…I am so honored! Thank you so much!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson looked around and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a dirty, badly-lit Chinese food place. There was a very foul odor in the air and he had heard some definite scratching on the floor that was unfortunately likened to rats. He played with his food, which was perhaps one of the most disgusting things he had ever eaten which said a lot, considering he cooked for himself in college. Wilson swooshed the discolored noodles around his plate and looked up at the only redeeming factor of this evening. She was doing the same thing. He laughed a little. "Pot, meet kettle."

Cameron looked up and giggled. "You know the friend that recommended this place to me?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think she really likes me all that much."

"Ha."

"Why would else would she suggest this place? I've thought about it and thought about it and thought about it but I just can't figure it out."

"It's quite a conundrum."

"_Hey._" She kicked him under the table, which he returned in similar style. They kept up their game of "footsie" for ten minutes straight, a personal record for Cameron. "You know what?"

Wilson looked up. "What?"

"You should come back to my place for something to eat. I'm not the best cook, but I can probably do a better job than this."

Wilson jumped up and put on his coat, even helped Cameron into hers. "I take that as a yes."

Wilson smiled. "Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson inspected Cameron's apartment. It was the first time he had ever been there. It was very comfortable looking, with a laundry basket full of unfolded clothes sitting on a battered blue chair, a few magazines strewn out on the chipped coffee table, mismatched picture frames…Wilson picked up one of Cameron and a man. They were on a small boat, laughing together. Her hair was blowing all over the place and his green eyes seemed to be radiating happiness. "Was this your husband?"

Cameron walked from the kitchen into her living room. She had put her hair in a ponytail and was wearing jeans. She looked very at home and gingerly took the picture from Wilson. She smiled vacantly. "Yeah, that's him."

"You guys looked happy."

She leaned against Wilson, as if she couldn't support herself anymore. "We were." She closed her eyes and a small, unconscious smile graced her face. Suddenly, Cameron gave her head a shake as she jolted herself back to reality. "I better go check on that pasta." She shoved the picture back to Wilson.

She left, leaving Wilson all alone with the picture of what used to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They slept together that night. They didn't mean to, it was totally unplanned, but it happened. It started when they gave each other a little kiss as Wilson was about to leave, then all of the sudden…he wasn't leaving. It wasn't rushed or clumsy like it had been for the first time with all of Wilson's other lovers. It was slow and smooth and gentle, almost like their bodies were molded to fit each other.

They were working the next morning. Wilson had been expecting awkwardness or at least an uncomfortable tone. But when he was called in for a consult with House, Cameron had just given him a small, ever-so-slightly suggestive smile and that was that. He wondered if this was how it was going to be. After all, it was only a matter of time before House found out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll have a milkshake, a chicken pot pie, a donut, and a bag of chips."

Wilson rolled his eyes at House.

"What? Can't a guy get some nutrition? Almost as if you're trying to kill me. Which would be very bad, because I hear that totally ruins your "good friend" stock. You wouldn't want to do that. Nurse Brenda has invested a lot of money in that stock, and if she loses, she'll get angry. You don't want to get her angry."

"How much Vicoden have you had today?"

House took on a cave-man voice. _"Me. Nurse. Brenda. Me. Very. Angry."_

Wilson saw Cameron coming over. "Oh hi, Nurse Brenda!" House hobbled off so fast he nearly knocked a table over. Cameron raised her eyebrows.

"For a man with a cane, he can really motor."

"Fear is an amazing thing."

"Yeah." Cameron composed a salad for herself. Lettuce, baby carrots, onions…

"I can never find a good salad recipe that works for me. Anyway, last night was fun."

Cameron looked up and smiled. "Yeah, it was. We should do it again."

"_It _was very fun also. I look forward to doing _it _again."

"Well, I'm glad my _it _skills satisfied you." Olives, sliced tomatoes…

"Oh, _it _was very pleasurable."

"Just so you know, you _it _skills were pretty good too." Croutons, apples …

"I thought so. You put apples in your salad?"

Cameron nudged him. "Don't be cocky. And yeah, why?"

"Apples and lettuce is quite the combination."

She smiled. "Yeah. That's what makes it interesting."

Cameron watched as Wilson piled his own empty plate high with lettuce, baby carrots, olives, tomatoes, croutons, and apples. He took a bite. "Actually, that's perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour later, House came back to the cafeteria. He ordered a Reuben sandwich and handed a ten dollar bill to the older woman at the register. As she slowly counted his change, she talked to him.

"You know, your friends make quite a cute couple."

"Yeah, Barbie and Ken sure are hitting it off. Those kids are just adorable together."

She rolled her eyes. "No, that guy who you always make pay for your meals. The cancer guy?"

"Ahhh yes, Wonder Boy Oncologist/Panty Peeler Extraordinaire. Who's the latest object of his affections?"

"That woman that works for you. The really sweet one that you're always berating. What's her name…Carson? Clyman? Claymon?"

"_Cameron. _And wait, Cameron and Wilson together?"

"Yeah. They had a date last night."

"Are you sure?"

"That or they just randomly slept together last night. I have the ears of a fox."

House's jaw dropped. "Why, Beatrice, you dirty old lady!"

The woman frowned. "My name's Anne."

"You say po-tay-toe; I say po-tah-toe."

"But they don't rhyme with…" It was too late. House had already left in search of either an oncologist with a bad reputation or an immunologist with a…questionable reputation.

_Author's Note…That chapter took a while for me to write. I'm at Point A and Point B is getting much clearer and defined but I just don't know how to get their and it's very frustrating. Anyway, not sure what I'll be able to get done for a while because this Friday I'm going to beautiful Atlantis! Woohoo! Anyway, please review…thank you!_


	4. Confrontations

_Disclaimer…I own nothing._

_Author's Note…Yay! I love my reviewers! Yeah so anyway, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story. BTW…I have another Wilson/Cam plot bunny hopping around in my mind. I'll put it up when I'm done with this story…but I don't think that will be for a while ;). _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House hobbled around the hospital at record speed in a mad search for Wilson. He was astounded at how fast he was able to go with that limp of his. He faintly saw Cuddy coming towards him, looking very angry indeed. _Darn, no time for her now. _House spotted an open elevator and jumped into it. He snickered at Cuddy's astounded face as she watched the doors shut. House looked around at the elevator's other occupants. _Weeping old lady…boo. Nurse Brenda…noooooo! Dr. Lamber…boring! _The weeping old lady cried harder. Dr. Lamber handed her a tissue, which House snatched and blew his nose loudly into. This only made Weeping Old Lady more upset. House looked over at her. "You know, you're starting to get me a tad depressed."

Dr. Lamber rolled his eyes. "_Shut up. _She just lost her husband."

"And I'm sure she appreciates you telling everyone about it."

"I…I…sorry Mrs. Hutchins."

"Actually, to be politically correct, it's now _Ms. _Hutchins." The elevator grew suspiciously quieter.

"That's…that's horrible."

"Yet true."

"Give the lady a break. She just…"

"I know, I know." The doors cracked open. "Oh, by the way, she just fainted." Dr. Lamber looked down and gasped at Mrs. Hutchin's unmoving body. He knelt down to the floor and grabbed her wrist as he called a code.

_And now that I'm out of that sticky wicket…_ House looked up and saw Foreman moving at warp speed towards him. _Damn, why am I having such a bad day? Hmm…if I wait for exactly the right moment…and luck is on my side…or just not on Foreman's …_Seizing the opportunity, House stuck out his cane, which Foreman tripped over and ended up in the now almost completely closed elevator. _Score! But still, no Romeo._ Suddenly, House saw a familiar brunette leaning over a microscope while still listening attentively to someone else who was…also very familiar.

House walked in. "You know, a combination of flirting and testing almost never work out for the patient."

Wilson's head snapped up guiltily, but Cameron managed to keep her cool. "We don't have a patient."

"Then whose slides are you looking at?"

Wilson rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. "Mine. A patient of mine."

"Hmmm…interesting. Last time I checked, the Oncology Ward has their own small yet sufficient lab."

_"Hmmm…interesting. Last time I checked, the Diagnostics Ward has their own small yet sufficient television set."_

House mock-gasped. "Oh snaps. Did you hear that Cameron? I got served. By Wilson. Ouch."

Cameron looked from one man to the other, unsure of what to do. "I'll give you a buck if you tell Foreman that you got served."

House's mouth dropped while Wilson burst out laughing. House rolled his eyes. "Oh I see. Now that you've got a _boyfriend_ you're _oh so clever._"

Cameron and Wilson both stood erect while Wilson cleared his throat. "That's... random. And totally unnecessary."

"And I suppose shagging your best friend's/coworker's employee is necessary?"

"It wasn't just good sex…!"

House laughed. "…It was great sex, right?" Cameron stood silent, shocked.

At this point, Wilson was clearly agitated. "No House! Get over yourself…it's a relationship!"

Finally, Cameron decided to speak up, and very calmly so, as it seemed that she was the only one in the room that was still in possession of their cool. "That's irrelevant. What I do is none of your business, House. Neither I nor Wilson has to answer to you."

Both men's jaws dropped and although their mouths were open, they didn't say anything.

"And now…ok, see you tomorrow then." And with that, Cameron swiveled on her heal and left. It was 7:30; she had worked overtime, and deserved a good, quiet sleep.

She decided it was probably best if that sleep was alone, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Cameron heard an almost violent knocking at her door. She groaned and rolled off her comfortable position on her old couch. On her way to the door, Cameron got a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Light blue shirt, thin white sweatpants, no makeup…whoever was on the other side of the door was about to get a real treat. Not that she didn't know who it was.

As soon as she opened the door, she fell into Wilson's arms and started crying. _Why are you crying? You spent the last two hours in the limbo of indifference. It was great. What are you doing? Do men in general ruin all your good intentions and attitudes?_

_Actually, yes. They do._

But Wilson took it in stride and stroked her hair, whispering sympathetic words in her ear. _He _knew why she was crying. She had to go to work tomorrow. With House.

The duo made their way over to the couch, Cameron still crying. During a temporary stroke of relationship genius, Wilson made her some coffee. "Come on, just tell me. What's wrong?"

Cameron sniffed. She had an answer all planned out in her head: _I'm not ready for everyone to know about us, we were doing so well in private, I don't want any questions or expectations from other people…_It was, in her opinion, the perfect answer. Exactly how she felt. But that wasn't the answer she gave.

"I'm just…I'm scared. You…you _told _me that you cheat. I don't want to get hurt. It happened too many times. Do you remember learning about frost action? I do. It's when water seeps into the cracks of a rock. The water freezes and…the ice gets bigger. The rock cracks more."

Wilson blinked. "Al, you're not making any sense."

Cameron wiped her eyes but the tears kept coming. "Let me finish. And every winter, it happens. But the thing is; a rock can only crack so many times before it breaks. I don't want to break. And I like you. A lot. But you…you could hurt me _so bad_. You don't even realize. And I…I can't do this if you…I have to be _sure _that you won't break me."

Cameron sighed. Her eyes were completely dry now, but her face was practically soaking. _Where did that come from? I didn't even know I felt that way. Ugh, there is now way this can end well. No way._

Wilson was feeling the same way. He didn't realize Cameron felt this strongly about him. And now he had this…incredible fear of losing her. He hadn't felt this way about anyone. Ever. "I promise."

Cameron looked up, surprised. "Promise what?"

"I won't hurt you. I can't."

Cameron ran her fingers through her hair and sipped the coffee. To tell the truth, she never really liked coffee. Its bitter taste never appealed to her, but tonight it suited her just fine. "How do you know?"

Wilson looked her in the eye. "Because I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Author's Note…I know, I'm so totally evil leaving it like that. But don't worry, I will update soon. Sorry about the short chapter, btw._

_And awww. He loves her. And you could tell from that whole scene how she feels._

_Please review. Thank you and Happy Holidays!_


	5. Fairytale Beginnings

_Disclaimer…Make love, not lawsuits! I don't own anything._

_Author's Note…I know, I am so evil to leave last chapter like that. Enjoy this one…and please review! Also, I haven't got any reviews pertaining to this but I just want to make it clear (because I have a line that might hint at it) that Cameron is not in love with House._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ever since she was three years old, Cameron had fantasized about what it would be like when her Prince Charming told her that he loved her. He would be perfectly handsome and chivalrous, complete with three roses; lavender for love at first sight, pink for forever, and red-tipped yellow for falling in love. She would be wearing Audrey Hepburn's _Breakfast at Tiffany's _dress, but in pale yellow with a modest pearl necklace. He would be riding a white horse, she would be in a garden, he would have just finished fighting off some kind of evil oppressor, and they would be dancing.

Cameron had a million and one visions of her ideal declaration, but she had never guessed that the one she would remember for the rest of her life, the one she would tell her children and her children's children about would include pajamas, running mascara, coffee with chocolate syrup, and fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he had said those four small words, she had actually fallen off the couch. She was crying again. "You…you can't mean that."

Wilson stood up and took her dry hands in his. "I do."

"You…no, no…we've only been together for a couple months…"

"Eight weeks and four days."

Cameron's eyes widened slightly. "Yeah, but there's no way you can know, I mean…"

"I know."

"But _how_?"

Wilson shrugged. "I…I can just feel it."

"Well, did you feel it with…have you felt it with other women?"

Wilson cupped her tear-streaked face in his hands. "No." His answer was firm and solid, just as Cameron wanted it to be. She wouldn't have accepted anything else.

He wouldn't have given her anything else.

Wilson held her close. "Come on. Why are you so upset?"

She was sobbing now. "Because…because I love you too."

Cameron leaned into his chest, still crying. But out of what? Fear? Apprehension? Anxiety?

No. _Joy. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 2:09 in the morning, but Cameron was too excited to sleep. Cuddled up next to the warm, sleeping mass that was Wilson, she tried to think of words to describe her thrilled state of being. _Bliss. Ecstasy. Elation. Love. Shaky. Tremble. Paradise. Perfect harmony. Amazing. Exquisite. Beautiful._

She loved a man that made her feel beautiful.

Her train of thought was interrupted by three sharp raps at the door. Wilson stirred groggily in his sleep and muttered something. Cameron smiled although any other night, she would have been hiding under her covers. Even though it was the middle of winter and the hard floor was cold to her bare feet, she still felt warm inside. She slipped on a pair of flannels (she was already wearing a t-shirt) and answered the door.

It was House. He gave her an apologetic look. "Hi."

Cameron crossed her arms. To tell the truth, she wasn't very mad at him. Her position in the minor-feud was out of pure loyalty, something she was now sure her significant other possessed, at least for her. "Hello."

"Look, I just wanted to apologize…"

"At 2:15 in the morning?"

"I admit; I could have chosen better timing."

"You've made a lot of bad choices today."

"Well technically, I've only had two hours to make bad decisions but…well, that was a pretty cheap shot."

"You've made those before, too."

_"Frosty."_

Cameron sighed. House shuffled his feet. "Ok, look. I'm sorry for today, I really am. And as for what I'm about to say, I'm asking for forgiveness for that too. It's just…"

"You sure do have a lot of words for sorry."

"Well, I'm no Katie Holmes, but I do try."

Cameron snickered. She hated it, but she had a hard time being mad at this guy. She just hoped Wilson was the same. "Just what?"

"You know Wilson's track record. I don't want you to get hurt. Because I have no doubt he doesn't love you-he does-he might not have told you yet, but he does-but he has a tendency to hurt the ones he loves. So just…just be careful."

Any other woman would have been incredibly offended to hear that about their lover and about themselves, but not Cameron. She knew he meant well, and she appreciated the apology and what he had told her, even though she had complete faith in Wilson after that night. She smiled. _Nothing _could get her down tonight. "I will be."

_That's what he doesn't get. You can't be careful if you love somebody and want to be loved back. You have to put your totally raw and (metaphorically) naked self out there in order to be truly loved and to love back. Otherwise it's just…just a lie._

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Wilson. "Hello, House."

"Guess Cameron's chirpiness is contagious tonight."

"What do you want?"

"He was apologizing" Cameron piped up. "Right?"

"Yeah, I was. Hard to believe, I know. Please, no pictures."

"Well, I want to hear it."

"Oh, that's the thing. I can only say it once a year. And who woulda thunk the one time I say it is _right _at the beginning of a new year! Looks like you're gonna have to wait twelve months. Too bad."

"House…"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Happy now? Good, I'm going home." House turned and left, leaving a confused Wilson and a partially satisfied Cameron at the doorway.

After a moment of silence, Wilson spoke. "Why'd you stick up for him?"

Cameron yawned. "I _did not _stick up for him."

"Well, you led him on to sticking up for himself. That's something."

Cameron shrugged.

"Why'dja do it?"

"You guys are best friends. I don't want to be the thing that ruins your closeness. Besides…"

"You wouldn't be" Wilson interrupted.

"No, but I would be a symbol of it. And let me finish: Besides, work would be awful because for one; it would be incredibly awkward and two; House would make an even worse boss without you."

Wilson smiled and yawned. "We've both had a long night. Aren't you tired?"

"_Now _I am. Man, I am going to be falling asleep at work tomorrow."

"'Night."

"'Night. I'll be in, in just a minute. I'm just gonna use the bathroom first."

Wilson nodded but Cameron could tell he was struggling to stay awake. After he went into the bedroom, she reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. She fished around the change part until she finally pulled out a penny. She quietly treaded by the door and slipped it heads-up on the inside of Wilson's shoe. Cameron just knew he would need something lucky tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Author's Note…Aww! I think that angst fics may be my strength (I hate to be a loser but check out "Countdown"…I think it's pretty decent) but I love writing stuff like this because it gives me this great big smile and makes me all "well, that's how I want it to be for me!" Yeah, don't make fun of me. Ok, please review…thanks!_


	6. Author's Note

_Disclaimer…How awesome is this? I own everything in this chapter!_

Hi! First order of business; I just want to apologize that this isn't a chapter because I know that when I read stories and see that the author has FINALLY updated only to find it's an author's note, I get kinda mad. Second order of business; I also want to apologize for not updating in a while. I've been working on my other story _Better To Have Loved And Lost _and it's nearly done…I think I've got a week (maybe less) with it. As soon as that's done, I plan on really delving into this story, as I have a lot of ideas just bouncing around in my brain for _My Girl _and when I use them, I want to make it good. Third order of business; never mind, I have nothing else to say. Wait-a-minute; yes I do! Ok, I have a major plot bunny going for another Wilson/Cameron story, but it won't be anything like this. Review if you want a summary. And I have a Cameron-centric bunny hopping around too. Ditto if you want a summary. Ok, thanks!

Hops off


	7. Little Packages

_Disclaimer…I don't own anything._

_Author's Note…And I'm back! Sorry for the hiatus, but I really wanted to finish Better To Have Loved and Lost before I got back to work on this. Now, My Girl is going to get a lot of attention. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Four Months Later…6 Months into the relationship_

It had been one of those days. One of Wilson's patients had thrown up on him. Down in the clinic, Cameron had to perform a prostate exam on a sixty-four year old man. Wilson's first wife was in town visiting a friend and the two had run into each other at the grocery store. House had been crazy today having had to pull an extra clinic hour seeing as the drabble of cases had been slow for the month.

Wilson decided that a large man in stirrups beat out any day so he made dinner for Cameron. While he stirred the pasta, Cameron walked in and out of the room while getting changed and carrying on a conversation. It wasn't explicit; it was actually pretty domestic.

All of the sudden, the door snapped open. House stalked into the kitchen and without even saying hello, he went on a rant. "Cuddy hates me. She should be arrested. Her actions as Dean of Medicine have to be illegal."

"And what are those actions?"

"A whole extra hour! That's harassment and you know what? I'm an old man and my poor heart can't take it! No more stress!"

"Maybe you should just quit. Oh wait, but you don't have a life. Shucks."

Cameron stormed in, now just down to a bra and pajama pants. "And all day long he just sulks and throws insults at us and you know what? It's one thing when we're working on a case and he's just riding us to make us think harder or whatever he says it is but when he's just bored, I mean…"

"You know, Dr. Cameron, most of my strippers don't talk bad about me while they're performing but I'm always up for something new. Is that Victoria's Secret Winter Edition? Interesting choice, very risqué but you make it work."

Cameron's jaw dropped. She looked from House to Wilson and Wilson to House before screaming, slamming her arms over chest, and running from the room, no doubt about to put on a very dark, bulky shirt.

House raised his eyebrows at Wilson. "She's got da goods."

"I would prefer it if you didn't talk about your employee's and my girlfriend's goods."

"But I want to" House whined.

"You can't always get what you want."

"But you can get what you need and Cameron _needs _her paycheck tomorrow afternoon so she's coming into work tomorrow and I am _not _letting this go."

"That's nice, but you should leave."

"Bye. Enjoy the couch!"

"What!"

But House was already gone. Wilson barely had time to digest the last little comment when a soft object hit him square in the stomach. He looked down at whatever it was that had been chucked at him.

It was a pillow. So he _was _going to sleep on the couch.

"Allie! Come on! Let me in!"

Cameron did open the door, but wouldn't let Wilson pass through. "You just stood there, you _knew _he was there, and you let me embarrass myself!"

"Between the two of you, I barely got a word in!"

"You could have said 'hey look! It's your boss!' or 'what do you know, House is here!' or even something along the lines of 'code red!'"

_"Code red?"_

"You know what I mean. You could have done something."

"No, I really couldn'…"

"Yes, you could! I don't think you realize that my boss has just seen me not only in a bra, but _in a bra talking about him! _That would have been like Cuddy walking in on you complaining about her job skills or lack thereof while you were in tighty-whities!"

"I don't wear tighty-whities."

"Argh!" And with that, Cameron slammed the door shut, right in Wilson's face. He sighed. As bad as that day was, tomorrow was sure to be even worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If there was one thing Donna Cameron had told her daughter over and over again was never to leave a conversation while you're angry. Which was why Allison Cameron was tossing and turning in her bed all alone because not only had she left a conversation angry, she left a whole day angry. What if tomorrow morning Cameron woke up to find that Wilson had left for work already and on the way there, he got into a fatal car crash? Or what if Wilson simply didn't wake up the next morning, and it turns out he had a terrible but unnoticed brain tumor and was in a coma? Or what if during the night, his ex called and they decided to reconcile and Wilson only did it because he didn't want to sleep alone?

Cameron rolled her eyes at herself. Would it have really hurt her mother if she had told her just once to _don't worry, be happy? _Would it have been so bad?

After about half an hour of debating this, Cameron got out of bed and sleepily trudged her way towards the couch. Wilson was flat up against the back of the couch so Cameron just snuggled herself right into his chest. If any of the disastrous things she thought of happened, she would at least be right there with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson had been kicked out of the bedroom many times before and although sometimes whoever kicked him out had regretted it, they had never sacrificed a night of sleep themselves. Which was why he was so surprised to find a soft mass against his chest in the morning. He gently nudged her. "Hey, Allie? I know you're incredibly nice and all, but I don't think you understand the rules of being 'in the doghouse' very well. You're supposed to be very mad at me, and then I'm supposed to do something stupid then something incredibly romantic to apologize. The thing is, we're both supposed to be awake for the apology. _Then _we sleep together."

Cameron shifted the tiniest bit. "It's never how it's supposed to be."

"That's true. So we're cool now?"

"Mmmhmm. Hey Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean I don't get something incredibly romantic?"

"No. You'll get it. When you're least expecting it, I'll get you."

"Are you trying do something sweet or something stalker-y?"

_"Dun dun dun!"_

Cameron rolled her eyes. _Would it be so bad if he just told me what he's up to? Why am I the only one that's left hanging in this relationship?_ "Fine, just do it soon."

"Save something for the bedroom!"

Cameron got up and left the room. _Don't even bother thinking about that last "sentiment". _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week and a half later, Wilson still hadn't done whatever he had cooked up. After five days; Cameron doubted he would go through with it. At this point; Cameron didn't even think he had come up with anything to begin with. She hated that _this_ was the thing that put their relationship into perspective. Is this how it was going to be? Empty promises of birthday and anniversary plans? Early to work, late to come home? Cameron didn't want to settle for that kind of life, but she also didn't want to settle for anyone that wasn't Wilson.

She had seen the other side and she couldn't go back.

For now, she would concentrate on things she had some form of control over. The amount of time she waited in between labs. The prescriptions she wrote out in the clinic. The comforting words she offered her patients.

Snapping back to reality, she examined the X-Rays in front of her. It wasn't cancer, she noted with relief.

"Hey, Al!"

Cameron looked toward the door where Wilson was. "Hey."

Wilson walked over confidently. "What's wrong?"  
She wasn't ready to tell him her worries yet. She wanted to sort them out herself, wait a couple weeks, see if they went away. It was how she dealt with most of her problems and even Cameron had to admit; it wasn't the best way. "Nothing. Just tired and a little frustrated. With the patient; that is."

"Well, I gotta little something to cheer you up."

Cameron smiled. Good things always come in little packages. "What's that?" She peered around his back, behind which he was hiding something.

He brought it around the other side and placed it on the table. It was a small, blue velvet box. Cameron would have been perfectly happy if it was just that; a little ornament to put on the coffee table. But it was open and just like a clam displaying a pearl, it was showing off a sparkling engagement ring.

And with these thoughts milling around her mind, she already knew her answer. "Jimmy, this is-incredibly beautiful. I'm flattered. But Jimmy, I can't marry you. Not now."

Wilson gaped. "Wha…wha…_why_?"

"We've only been dating six months! I'm not ready for this yet. We're already living together; I want to take things slow. Slower, anyway. I just…I can't. I'm sorry. I have to go."

She got up and left, leaving Wilson all alone. Or so he thought.

House walked in, having seen the whole scene. "She rejected you."

Wilson looked up sadly. He was too crestfallen to even bother to shoo House away, let alone come up with a witty retort. "I know."

"She was right to."

_"What?"_

"She saved you both from doing something stupid."

"Are you joking?"

"Are you?"

Wilson sighed and got up. "I'm going home."

"She won't be there" House called out at his retreating form.

"I don't care."

Once out of House's sight, Wilson whipped out his cell-phone and dialed cautiously. "Hello, Kathy? It's Jimmy…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was the fifth bar House had been to that night, and this was only his third drink. His rounds hadn't in pursuit of alcohol, but instead of a certain female. Finally, he spotted a familiar head.

"I'll have a Cosmo, virgin please." The bartender produced one for Cameron immediately, but she hesitated before taking a sip. "Could you please just double-check this is non-alcoholic?"

The bartender rolled his eyes but complied. "It's clean, missy."

"Thank you." House watched Cameron take a small drink before hobbling over to her.

"Last I heard, Cosmos were out of fashion."

So well Cameron had gotten to know House these last few months, she didn't even bat an eyelash at his presence. "Last you heard, I was telling Jimmy-or Wilson, whatever-that I couldn't marry him."

House nodded as he ordered "any drink that will make me want to do something really stupid, so this young lady here will have to refrain me." He turned to Cameron. "You made the right choice. I've got a quick question for you. Just a quickie. If I have to consume large amounts of alcohol after just _watching_ that little scene, how is it that you're fine without drinks?"

Cameron looked down at her hands. Her fingers tip-toed back and forth on the countertop. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. You just lift the glass and…"

"No, you don't understand. I can't. I'm pregnant."

House set down his drink and tilted back his head. "That does present a bit of a problem, doesn't it?"

Cameron nodded. Then came the tears. One after the other, an endless march. Soon she was sobbing into House's chest. "What am I going to do?"

House thought for a second. The answer seemed pretty obvious to him, almost too obvious. "We'll go back to the apartment. I'm sure he's there waiting for you. We'll figure things out from there. And don't worry…I've got my cane. You can give him a good whack on the head if you want to."

Cameron sniffed and gave herself a mental pep-talk as to what lay directly ahead of her. She didn't even realize that her hand was placed firmly on her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Author's Note…Well, this chapter didn't start out so good, but I think it improved slightly. Anyway, please review._

_Bonus points if you can guess who Kathy is!_


	8. Jet Plane

_Disclaimer…I don't own anything…not House…not John Denver…not Jet Plane…_

_Author's Note…Please review! I only got two last time… (pouts) Also, I know that a few things may be a tad askew from real life in here (i.e. Cameron's speedy move) but it's all for the purpose of the storyline. And I know, I know…I'm a songfic-whore. No need to mock me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just like a scene from a movie. The clothes strewn urgently all over the floor; the upside-down pictures; the hot-pink jacket that _definitely _didn't belong to Cameron. How many romantic-comedies did this remind her of? Except she knew that no way could this result in a happy ending.

Everyone was probably laughing at her, too.

_I should have expected it_, Cameron reasoned. _You just told him you couldn't marry him. Of course he did something like this. _But even as she tried to excuse this irredeemable act, her mouth opened and closed in shock. There were so many words crammed in there, it seemed there wasn't enough room for them all to come toppling it. It was if they were all crowding the doorway, except the doorway was her lips.

House seemed used to the scene, though Cameron didn't care to know why. She watched him as if she were a member of the audience, blessedly removed from this alternate-reality. House loudly and (thankfully) obnoxiously announced they were at a place he called "home" though Cameron wasn't really sure why. A home was a place where you find comfort and safety, and this was none of those things. Not anymore.

Upon hearing House's voice, Wilson burst out of the bedroom to find him with his blue eyes icy and blazing at the same time and Cameron with her eyes empty, like she had been robbed of something. House opened his mouth but before he could get anything out, Cameron spoke, her voice clear and cold. She was shaking her head and tears were streaming down h r face. "You broke my heart, Jimmy."

"Allison, I…"

"No. Don't tell me." Cameron brushed past him and made her way into the bedroom. Ignoring the half-dressed young woman (damn her, she had even put on Cameron's clothing to lounge around in) Cameron proceeded to pack her things. She knew she was going to forget something, but she just didn't care.

Maybe she wanted to forget.

In the back of her mind, she thought she heard House shout _she's pregnant you ass! _She was relieved because she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time she went to work the next morning, Cameron was a wreck. She had been throwing up since four and still couldn't keep anything down. Not only that; but she had to face the possibility she might see Wilson.

After she had packed, she had called up one of her three brothers from New York City and asked her if it would be ok if she stayed with him for a while. She wouldn't tell her why; Cameron knew Kevin all too well. First he would scold her for getting into a relationship that she was bound to get hurt in then ball his fists together and make idle threats. He would pick her up at the airport that night (he had arranged for a shuttle flight.) She hadn't told Wilson and she hadn't planned too. Ironically; she had spent previous night on House's couch while House had spent the previous night hammering it into Wilson's head that he was an idiot.

Cameron walked slowly up to House's desk, where he was immersed in listening to his iPod. Cameron glanced at the screen; he was listening to _Jet Plane._ She loved that song, but she never would have penned him down as a John Denver fan. She gently slipped a small pile of papers on his desk and tapped him on the shoulder. He started but relaxed when he saw it was just her. House began to look through them. "You're resigning?"

"Yeah. I know someone influential at a hospital there and he said he was pretty sure he could secure me a job. If not; I can go somewhere else."

"When?"

"Tonight. I already worked through the details; you don't have to do anything. You don't have to tell anyone, I handled all that too."

"What about Wilson?"

"What about him?"

"Did you tell him?"

"No. And I don't plan on it."

"What about the baby?"

"I'll raise it myself. I'll have help…my brother, my sister-in-law, my sister up in Westchester, I'm sure she'll stay with me when it's first born and I'm still figuring it out."

"I'll help."

Cameron dropped the coffee mug she had been holding. _"What!"_

"I don't want to…completely cut of contact. Wilson's an ass, but he should have _some_ bizarre form of contact."

Cameron bent down to pick up the drink. It was in a styrofoam cup from Dunkin' Donuts, so none of it spilled or anything. "Fine. But he won't know about this."

House sighed. He knew it would be stupid to argue, he had no authority whatsoever on the matter. "You need a ride to the airport tonight?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron couldn't help herself. On her way out, she stopped by the Oncology floor and peered into Wilson's office. He looked up and made eye-contact with her. His eyes said more than a thousand words, but hers were empty with the exception of a tear.

_All my bags are packed _

_I'm ready to go_

_I'm standin' here outside your door_

_I hate to wake you up to say good-bye_

_But the dawn is breakin'_

_It's early morn_

_The taxi's waitin'_

_He's blowin' his horn_

_Already I'm so lonesome_

_I could die_

The airport terminal was overcrowded and busy. Passing through security took a full hour…she had forgotten she was wearing her keys. Cameron had already said good-bye to House at the entrance and she had cried. This made House so visibly uncomfortable it was almost comical. Cameron really should have taken advantage of it and teased him, but there was only one man on her mind.

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

'_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

Cameron had ended up squished in between an overweight couple who fought across her. It was ridiculous what she put up with to avoid confrontations. Cameron sighed. The more time she had to think about it; the more she regretted this move. She and Wilson hadn't been fighting; they never ran out of things to talk about. Maybe it was a committing issue. Or inversed committing. He shouldn't have proposed and he shouldn't have handled the rejection like the way he did and she shouldn't have left; that was all there was to it. Why was it the simple things that seemed the most complex?

_There's so many times I played around_

_So many times I played around_

_I tell you now_

_They don't mean a thing_

_Every place I go I'll think of you_

_Every song I sing I'll sing for you_

_When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring_

Wilson wasn't paying attention and he hated that. This poor patient was practically spilling out his heart and Wilson couldn't care less. House had told him everything he needed to know but had promised Wilson that he wasn't going to hear any more on the matter. That killed him. This was his kid; and he wasn't going to be a part of its life. Sure, he could fight a legal battle and probably gain some form of custody, but he loved Cameron too much to make her go through that. Sadly, he realized he wasn't ever going to stop loving her.

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

'_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

Cameron crossed her fingers as she stepped out of the airplane and into the terminal. She was going to need all the luck she could get.

_Now the time has come for me to leave you _

_One more time_

_Let me kiss you_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be on my way_

_Dream about the days to come_

_When I won't have to leave alone_

_About the times I won't have to say_

Wilson felt something in the sole of his shoe. He fished it out only to find it was a heads up penny. It hadn't done it's job, no one would consider him lucky on this day.

_Oh, kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

'_Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

_But I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_


	9. Double

_Disclaimer…I don't own anything_

_Author's Note…Please review!_

X

Cameron gingerly stepped off the airplane and hovered at the entrance to the terminal. She knew that once she got off, everything changed. It was scary. _"Move it."_

The overweight man and woman had reconciled on during the landing and had now united against Cameron. Now, the man, whose name was Marty, was pushing her into the terminal. _I'm not ready yet! I'm not ready to let go yet! _Deciding she didn't have enough courage in her to leave the little tunnel right now, she leaned into the wall, allowing anyone of any size to pass through. For now, she would wait.

Waiting never did anybody any harm, now did it?

X

Two months had come and gone, and now Cameron was three and a half months pregnant. She already had a rather noticeable bump where her normally flat stomach used to be, but she didn't mind the extra weight so much. It meant her baby would be big and healthy, and she had no problem with that. Unfortunately, her positive attitude didn't stop House in the slightest bit from making fun of her. His favorite nickname was "Oh Pudgy One" although "Dr. Fateron" came in close second.

At first, she couldn't believe that he was actually keeping his promise to stay in contact. Cameron knew this had to be causing a tremendous strain on his friendship with Wilson, and she hated that she was the one to take away House's only companion. It had to be hard on him, but every Sunday there he was, in at 10 in the morning and out at 7 at night. Sometimes the hours were longer, sometimes they were shorter, sometimes they didn't exist at all, but it was something she could depend on.

Today was one of those days where the hours didn't exist at all. House had called at 1:00 am on Saturday night saying that his patient kept presenting newer and more complicated symptoms, and he just couldn't leave. Cameron doubted the authenticity of that statement, given that she could hear "General Hospital" playing in the backround. It wasn't that she didn't believe he didn't have a difficult case; he always did; it was just that she didn't think it was so urgent that he couldn't leave. She suspected it was something…or _someone_…else that was keeping him at home and she was happy for him.

In truth, Cameron didn't mind. She had a sonogram that day, her first one, and she wanted it to be a…private affair. So she flipped through the pages of a maternity magazine and laughed to herself while she read the article about women who, desperate to have their bodies back, had gone to a certain restaurant whose menu promised to induce labor. It wasn't their situation that was funny…Cameron had a feeling she would be in the same one…it was that a chef would come up with the idea.

"Mrs. Cameron?"

Cameron got up and made her way to the desk. "_Miss _Cameron," she corrected the receptionist.

"Sorry. You're in Room 5. It's the second room on the left."

Cameron nodded and slowly made her way down the hallway. It was filled with pictures of new moms. And dads. The moms all seemed to be drooping to sleep even as the flash went off, but the dads were radiating happiness. The exam room was the same. It was almost taunting. It must be horrible to come here after a miscarriage.

After waiting a full half hour for him, Dr. Bradley finally came in. He had a warm but insincere smile and wore tacky shoes. That was the thing that annoyed Cameron the most…those orange, wide-laced sneakers made her crazy.

"So, lets see what we have here today," muttered Dr. Bradley as he lifted up Cameron's shirt and began to rub the cool gel onto her stomach. That was another thing; he was a low talker. How would she be able to hear him in the delivery room while she was screaming and he was practically whispering?

A slight shiver ran up Cameron's back when the fuzzy gray screen came into focus. As a doctor, she could have read the sonogram in a minute flat, but as a mother, her eyes lingered on the screen, taking in every small detail and fuzzy line. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw, even though she hadn't bothered to understand what it meant. Some things were better off left misunderstood.

"Looks like you'll have two, then."

Cameron popped up. _"Excuse me?"_

"Twins." He held up two fingers. "This many, except in babies."

"I _know_ how many two is…waitaminute…_I'm_ having two? Twins?"

"Yes, that's what this whole conversation has been revolving around, hasn't it?"

"Yeah but…I don't think you understand…I can't have _two_. I can barely have one."

"I don't think _you_ understand. We can't change it. Not now, anyway. Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got a lunch date that I'm already late to, so you can just schedule your next appointment with the receptionist."

Cameron propped herself up on her elbows and didn't even bother to call the doctor out on his incredibly rude behavior. _Twins. Twins. There is no way I can possible handle twins. That means…that means two cribs, two sets of clothes, double the hours, double the diapers, double the cost…_

_Oh. Crap._

X

As soon as she got home, Cameron had called her sister, her brother, her other brother, and her boss. She would have totally forgone calling the last one, but she had to say she would be half an hour late, and even as she left the message, she wondered if she could afford it.

She had also called House. He had left a message saying how he forgot about the sonogram and blah blah blah and call me back when you get the chance, Oh Pudgy One. When she had called back, Wilson had picked up. Cameron had remained silent, just listening to him say hello over and over again into the receiver. Eventually, he had hung up and shrugged it off. In the back of his mind, he wondered if House had a stalker and if that stalker was Mark. He wouldn't put it past him.

And many miles away, Cameron shook her head at how pathetic she was for feeling practically high just listening to Wilson speak.

X

_Author's Note…Awww. Poor Cameron. This sucks for her. Anyhoo, sorry for the short chapter and sorry for the delay in updates. My internet has been down as of January 15 at night, so not only have I been rendered unable to post this, I am also unable to read/beta any updates. Sorry!_


	10. Stronger

_Disclaimer…Make love, not lawsuits_

_Author's Note…Ok, so I'm going to tell you a little story. I've been sick for the last few days, and I'm really not 100 percent better, so sorry if this chapter is sub par. I don't think it's that bad. Anyway, enjoy and please review...thanks!_

X

Gregory House was a doctor. A very good doctor at that. And a very experienced doctor. He had seen, if not performed himself, numerous operations, procedures, and plenty of medical things that were all more gruesome than a simple shot in the back. His rule was to be unflappable and he had obeyed it thus far without a problem. Well, he guessed that that rule didn't apply when it came to people he knew because the minute he saw that epidural go into Cameron's back, he passed out.

And now he had to face her.

With a large amount of stitches across his hairline. He had been too embarrassed to ask and too annoyed to count.

X

When Cameron saw the stitches, she laughed quietly over the two little peach heads she held in her arms. One was in a blue bundle and one was in a pink bundle. Perfectly even. "You got more stitches than me today." She paused for a moment. "I only had ten."

House looked at her head.

"Not there."

Apparently, the day had accelerated Cameron's wit and practically reversed House's. House had been dumbstruck since 9:33 that morning when Cameron called his cell-phone telling him that he might as well turn around because her water had just broken and it _was not_ going to be a fun day and hell no did she plan on entertaining. Now, House certainly didn't pride himself on listening to people's direct orders and he most certainly didn't pride himself on turning around in the middle of a crowded Route 87. So, it was onward for him and he had arrived at the hospital just as the anesthesiologist rolled Cameron onto her hip. Now it was late in the evening, and both were exhausted after the very long day they had had.

"What are you going to name them?"

Cameron shrugged her shoulders and brushed back the pink blanket. "Don't know yet."

"Too many choices?"

"Not enough choices. I planned for everything else…my brother assembled the cribs last week, I've got my maternity leave all structured, my sister's coming down next week, but…I don't know. I never really thought of what would happen when they got here. I have clothes for them, and diapers and a changing table, but no names."

"You want some suggestions?"

"Sure," Cameron replied, but she obviously wasn't paying attention. She was too busy stroking the boy's soft baby hair.

"Rebecca and Adam."

"Nah."

"Sean and Kerry."

"Mmm-mmm."

"Pilot Inspektor and Apple."

"And we have a winner!"

"Really?"

"No."

"Yeah. Couldn't do that to your own flesh and blood."

Cameron shrugged. "Nope."

"I bet those kids are going to love me. They'll make me sugar cookies and brownies every week. The spawn of Allison Cameron and James Wilson is going to be like, my groupie. And now I've got two!" Although Cameron glared at House when he mentioned Wilson, he continued. "You know, if you want, I'll let him know for you. I won't go into it, just…keep him in funk."

Cameron bristled. "No. Don't tell him. But can I ask you another favor?"

"I'm not giving up internet porn. If you want, I'll stop watching it on your computer, but that's as far as I'll go."

"House…!"

"What! A man's got his desires! And they must be fulfilled! And if it's through po…"

"House!" Cameron scolded. "There are newborn babies right here!"

"Fine, fine. Mama Cameron is no fun. What's the favor?"

"Never use the word _funk_ again. Ever."

House rolled his eyes and held out his arms. "Do you mind if I-"

Cameron gave him a little smile and tilted her arms a bit. House leaned over and gently picked up the boy. At first, he fussed a bit but he was content after a while and actually dozed off in House's arms. It was the most adorable, most bizarre, sight Cameron had ever seen.

And she had seen a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Next Day… (House went home that night)_

House idly sat, throwing a red tennis up in the air to himself. Wilson was opposite him, engrossed in a patient file. Work had been his status quo for the past nine months. For him, it was all about personal survival rates now. This patient he was especially devoted too. Heather Roberts was a twenty-eight year old single mother who was battling Stage I Melanoma. He really should have assigned the case to the young doctor that had just started working on the floor, but Wilson kept it for himself. Maybe, just maybe, if he could save this woman, it would mean that another one would be safe.

Suddenly, a slightly distorted version of _Satisfaction_ rang through the air. Wilson jumped up as if he had been zapped but House calmly took his cell-phone out of his pocket and began talking into it. "Hello?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "No cell-phones in the hospital."

"But I've got such a good record of following the rules, I'm _sure_ Cuddy will let this one slide…you did?"

"Did what?"

"Not you…no, I was talking to someone else, never mind Ca-Al, just keep talking…"

Cameron shifted in her hospital bed. "You're with him? If you want, I can call back later."

"No, no."

Wilson sighed. "No, what?"

House rolled his eyes. "_Wilson, not you."_

Cameron inhaled sharply. "You _are_ with him. Listen, that's uncomfortable for everyone-I'll call you back later."

"No, just talk."

"Fine. I picked out their names. Shania Zoe and…" Cameron's voice faltered slightly then picked up again, stronger than before. "And James Jr...JJ."

House remained silent and slowly walked out of the room. "Are you sure about that second one?"

"I'm positive."

Positive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House made his way back into the office. He had a decision to make, and he was going to do it right now. Really, if he wanted to, he could wait days, months, years even before coming to a verdict but he had always been a now-or-never kind of guy. He lowered himself onto the seat as if he were carrying a heavy burden. He knew of a heavier one.

"Cameron had the babies."

Wilson blinked. "What?"

"Did you not hear me? You're a father, you dope. A boy and a girl. James and Shania. They have your eyes." And with that, House got up and left. In a matter of minutes, he was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Author's Note…Sorry, that wasn't my best chapter. Actually, that was probably my worst. I just couldn't figure out how to get it down, so this is the end result. Ok, please review…anything's accepted! Thanks!_


	11. Moving Foward

_Disclaimer…I don't own anything._

_Author's Note…Ok, I'm finally starting to wrap up this story. It's time…I think some readers may have forgotten it during my little hiatus and I probably should have reposted it. Oh well, too late for that now. And yes, I'm a Mets fan. Why do you ask?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been six long years. Do you know what can happen in six years? Lots of things. World War I was over and done in six years. The relapse rate for cancer…just one year short of six.

You can move to a new, better apartment on the beach. You can meet this crazy feminist doctor who wants you to be the co-Head Doctor at her new clinic. You can fall in love over and over again with your children.

And, apparently, you can go six years without seeing or talking to this one particular man and still be in love with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron rubbed her eyes as she sifted through the huge pile of paperwork Dr. Sue Rocklinne had left for her and glanced at the clock shaped like a…toaster oven. She could only guess that House had set out to prove that it was very possible to get a weirder boss than himself when he encouraged her to accept this job.

_9:54._ GreatCameron had become much more of a morning person since she had the twins, mostly because they were her natural alarm clock and seemed permanently set to 5:45. Yawning, she glanced over at them. JJ was sprawled out on one of the beanie bags that Sue had set up behind the desk and Shanie was curled into a little ball on another one. Cameron sighed as she gathered up the paperwork and knelt down to the floor to shake them awake.

This was the only reason she had taken the job here. At the hospital, the doctors weren't too lenient with Cameron being on the motherhood schedule…the hours were too long, she was exhausted when she got home, she was exhausted when she got to work…she had to face the facts: She could never be the doctor she once was. Long gone were the days of crazy diagnosis's and experimental treatments. Cameron wasn't exactly happy with her job at the clinic, but the hours were great and although there wasn't a daycare center, she was allowed to bring the twins in if need be.

Two hours later, Cameron tucked her sleepy kids in. She tenderly planted a kiss on JJ's forehead found herself struck by the freckle he had on his cheek. His father had one in the same place. Moving into the room opposite the hallway, Cameron brushed Shanie's curly, almond colored hair, off her porcelain-skin face and gave her a kiss too.

Cameron sighed as she crawled into her bed. The life she lived was one of hard luck. Bitter sugar. Leaden feathers.

Tough love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was the first one Cameron had off for two weeks and she very much wanted to spend it relaxing. But alas, that day happened to be a Sunday, which meant House was visiting, which meant it would be anything but peaceful.

However, he wasn't arriving for an hour at least, and right now, Cameron was desperate for a vent about a problem she had been having recently. Who cared if it was via phone, and too her sister? A vent was a vent, and this one was sorely needed.

With the kids playing on the two by four foot patio, Cameron felt safe using any language she pleased as she curled up on the couch and listened to Nadine panic. "Well, of course you have to get it checked out, sweetie. These things…you can't just let it sit and wait until it goes away. Why am _I _the one telling _you _this? You're a doctor."

Cameron tucked her feet under her. "I know, I know. But you shouldn't worry…Mom had _three _cysts removed when before she was my age."

"And ten years later, she got cancer and died. Come on, Allie!"

Cameron sighed, oblivious to her surroundings as the door to her apartment opened. "Nadine, listen to me: I know it's going to fine. I know I'll be ok. I know I'll be able to raise my kids."

"Yeah but-at least tell me you've picked out an oncologist."

"An _oncologist!_ Nadine, I'll just go to one of the doctors at my…" Cameron looked up and realized House was there. He looked as though he had heard everything. _Damn. _"-Nadine, listen, I got to go. I'll call you back tomorrow…_yes, _I'll schedule an appointment. Ok, bye…_bye!_"

She turned to House. He did not look happy. She wasn't sure how much he had heard, so Cameron decided to feign innocence. "What?"

"_An oncologist? _What do you need an oncologist for!"

Cameron took a deep breath. "It's just a tiny lump, my mom has had a few benign cysts removed over the years, I'm going to be fine."

House rolled his eyes, starting to get angry. "No, Cameron! You've got to…you've got to…get up."

Cameron frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Get up. Get JJ and Shanie. Road trip."

"Road…?" Cameron sighed, deciding it was pointless to argue. As long as House wasn't talking what was probably nothing, she was happy. "Will they need a jacket?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three "are we there yet's", two "where are we going's," and one hour later, Cameron finally recognized the route House had taken. She looked at him; his eyes completely focused on the road and sighed. "House. No."

"No, what?"

"I'm not going to see him."

"You have to."

"No, I don't. And I won't."

"Cameron…"

"No! I've gone six years without seeing him, I'm just fine…"

"That's bull. You can't make it to a second date with a guy."

"Thank goodness," Shanie piped up. Cameron turned to look at her and gave a small smile as she reached to brush a stray curl off her face.

"Why do you say that," House asked her.

"Because the guys that pick up Mom for dinner are weird."

House glanced in the rearview mirror to see JJ nodding in agreement. "Either way, you need a good oncologist."

"What's an oncologist," JJ questioned.

"A doctor," was House's terse reply.

"Well, I know _that. _What kind?"

"A cancer doctor."

"Mom has cancer?"

Cameron turned around again, but not before she gave House a look that said _cut it._ "No, I don't think so. It's just a check-up…maybe more."

House rolled his eyes at her.

"Either way, _House_, there are plenty of good doctors out there, ones that live right by me. Why should it be him?"

House looked at her. "Because it's been too long. Because both of you have been completely unable to develop a relationship that's lasted over two weeks. Because it's obvious that you guys need…"

Cameron kept her eyes trained in front of her. "Eyes on the road, House."

House nodded, sighed, and turned his eyes back to almost empty highway in front of them. But he didn't do it quickly enough to miss the tear that rolled down Cameron's cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they drove, Cameron remembered the few times she had almost reconciled with Wilson. About a month after the twins were born, she had called him, twice. On his birthday, she had bought _The Naked Gun _DVD and had even gone to the post office to mail it to him. But at the last minute, she turned around and went home. That night, she, JJ, and Shanie, had watched it together with a bowl of popcorn.

And the most recent one was last month…it was House's birthday and she had stupidly told the twins to call him. Wilson had been at House's apartment and he was the one that picked up the phone to hear two little munchkin voices wishing him a happy birthday. He had never reported the call to House, and so nobody told him who it was, but he just knew. In fact, he had used the Caller ID to get the number, and in the past month, had called up Cameron's apartment at least five times. Each time, nobody was home. _Figures._

Cameron hastily wiped her eyes as PPTH came into view. It hadn't changed very much. The benches had been repainted, some of the bricks were redone, but that was all. It made her think she had never really left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron nervously sat alone in Wilson's office, as per House's instructions, and surveyed the room. Absolutely nothing had changed, except there was now another baseball poster on the wall, celebrating the Mets win of the 2006 World Series. She smiled as she remembered tuning into each and every game that October, getting the biggest thrill knowing that in New Jersey, Wilson was doing the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House had entrusted JJ and Shania to a confused Cuddy. He wondered what she was doing with them as he walked down the hallway with an annoyed Wilson, who was going to his office under the pretense that House had other friends, and this one might be sick. _(Don't be jealous, Wilson. And don't act like you don't care…you're sending out a very caring aura. You might want to get that checked out.)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson shuffled his feet as he walked down the hallway, a nervous habit. Somehow, he knew that by the end of the day, his life would be very different. And here was House's "friend," delaying fate's plans. Oh well. To hell with fate. To hell with love. To hell with her. _(Don't fool yourself.)_

Slowly, Wilson opened the door to his office, butterflies suddenly swarming in his stomach. Turning around, he wondered where House had gone. He wondered when he stopped noticing his absence. He wondered when he stopped noticing the general absence of anybody.

And there she was. Wilson drew in a sharp breath, because it was real. She was real and alive and breathing and turning around her head and apparently, crying. "Jimmy."

"Allie."

Slowly, Cameron got up and out of her chair, conscious that it would leave a mark on the floor. Her hands were shaking, her feet were unsteady, but she was the one to take the first steps.

_Author's Note...I'm not crazy about that chapter, but I had to get it up. And don't worry...I'm not going to give Cameron cancer...just Wilson a scare so he can get his head screwed on correctly! He's been pretty idiotic in this story. Ok, please review!_


	12. Off A Cliff

_Disclaimer…I own nothing_

_Author's Note…Here's your update, **QueenPezDispenser**! By the way, I think this is the last chapter…not so sure…tell me what you think! Sorry it's so short, but some things are better left simple. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six years had changed a lot about Cameron, Wilson noticed. The lines around her mouth were like parenthesis around the words he never got to hear, the wrinkles in her forehead were proof of the burdens he hadn't helped carry. In fact, he had probably been the source of most of those burdens.

But, to be fair, she hadn't been the only one who had changed. Wilson's hair was speckled with some grays, his sight had worsened slightly; it was harder to make him laugh. Long gone were the nights of going to bars with House. It was a ritual they had both given up after Cameron left.

Wilson had never attempted to change it, or even deny it-he still loved her. But did she still love him? Cameron had named their son after him; that had to mean something. But that was years ago, and Wilson was sure that at the time, Cameron had been practically OD'd on Demerol. Not that he blamed her…during his residency; he had done a stint in the maternity ward which resulted in chastity for three long months.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…I found a lump."

It took Wilson a moment to realize what she was talking about, and a nasty feeling settled into his stomach. "You need a biopsy?"

Cameron put on a deep voice; she and bad news had always mixed like water and vinegar. You can shake them up for short-term results, but they were only temporary and nobody really likes the combination anyway. "Ya need a biopsy? I'll give ya a biopsy."

Wilson exhaled. "Sit down, I'll do it."

Cameron winced slightly during the procedure, but when Wilson asked her if she was ok, she just nodded tersely. It wasn't that she wasn't in pain…it was that she was used to being hurt by Wilson. This was nothing.

"Why'd you do it?"

Wilson looked up. "I had to make sure it wasn't cancerous."

"No, not that. Why did you cheat on me?"

Wilson's ducked his head. "It got too serious too fast. I needed a way out."

"Jimmy, I know you well enough not to believe that bull you just tried to sell me. Cut the crap-what _really _happened?"

"I just told you."

"Yeah…a lie. Come on, _you _were the one that proposed! If anything, it was going too fast for me!"

"Yeah, Allie, I did propose. Before I was ready."

"And I wasn't ready either! So I don't see why you're so mad!"

"I'm not mad!"

Cameron put her hands on her hips. "Oh really!"

"Yeah, really!"

Cameron took a deep breath. "Jimmy, come on. Tell the truth."

Wilson's face reddened. "I was sure us-our relationship-was going to end. I wanted to hurt before I got hurt, I guess."

Cameron gave a half-smile and wondered when exactly a person goes from thinking that what they can't salvage, they must slay. "That's better."

Wilson returned it.

"But I'm still furious at you."

_Let the games begin._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron didn't exactly know how she and Wilson went from screaming their heads off to lying behind the desk together, exhausted, their fingers laced together like pale braids, forever intertwined. She couldn't exactly say what she had been thinking at the time, just that she noticed that there hadn't been a moment of relearning…their bodies had readjusted to the change of years gone without a problem. And she hadn't exactly known what she was thinking, but she was damn sure she wasn't going to forget the feeling that came with a totally empty head.

Cameron rolled over so she was lying on top of Wilson's chest. "What are we doing here, Jimmy?"

Wilson grinned. "Do you need a reminder?"

Cameron sighed. "I'm serious."

Wilson nodded.

"You know what, Jimmy? It's a sad, sad, thing to get pushed off a cliff once. It hurts and it sucks and if it happens to you, you're going to be darn sure to say as far away from that cliff as possible. So nobody in their right mind would allow themselves to be led to the cliff. And not even the village idiot would let their toes be hanging off the ledge, like mine are. And it's not just my feet anymore…the twins too. They would get hurt."

"Allie, I would never--"

"But you _did _Jimmy. You did it already, and what if I fall? What's going to us?"

Wilson considered this for a moment before finally responding. "Well then, I guess I'll catch you."


End file.
